


A blooded Lily

by NovaeLee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Romance, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaeLee/pseuds/NovaeLee
Summary: Based on a line from the Great Game. "That's what people DO !"What if there was a story behind this sentence.A important story for the consulting criminal.(Sorry I'm terrible for summaries)





	

He was on Picadilly, smoking a fag, observing, searching. He was just bored, he just needed an easy target, do something quick. He let out a puff and saw the perfect match. A woman, about five feet seven, red wavy hair, a leather jacket, a pair of jeans and high black heels. He smirked and threw his cigarette on the ground. He followed her until she entered her apartment. He waited a couple of minutes then rang the bell. Her voice arisen from the entry phone.

"Yes" she said.

"Oh excuse me miss, replied Moriarty like a frighten boy in a dark room, I've just been attacked and they took my wallet and phone. Can I use yours to phone the police ?"

"Sure. First floor, number 8."

"Thank you".

The door opened and he entered with a smirk. It was too easy for him, he thought. He entered the place where he found the young woman in the living room.

"Oh my god you're bleeding !"

"Am I ?" he said touching his head. Of course he was, he made it on purpose.

"Oh come into the kitchen, let me take care of this. I just called the police."

"Thank you, you are way to kind" he replied with a dark voice.

He sat by the table while she took the first aid kit, she treated him softly as he was looking all over the apartment and her. Strangely, he found her pretty attractive, she must have had loads of lovers, any men could fall for her in a snap of her fingers. But he was no ordinary man, he couldn't be fooled. She put away the kit and opened the window overlooking an alley.

"Thank you again, I can't believe this happened to me."

"Indeed... Well, I'll better be off."

He noticed the tone of her voice changed yet he asked: "Shouldn't we wait for the police ?"

"Oh don't you worry about that, they are not coming. Oh and if you want to take something in the flat, be my guest", she said coming closer, facing him. "I don't live here" she whispered to his ear. Then, she returned to the window, and jumped.

For once in his life Jim Moriarty was surprised by someone, and he actually smiled. He left the apartment without taking anything, like he forgot why he was here in the first place. Back then, James Moriarty had just started his "business" as a consulting criminal. He always been a genius, bullied by everyone because they were jealous of him, of his intellect. He learn to trust no one, and with time he even lost all feelings. Actually, he always been a psychopath. Yet, today has he was working with a client, he couldn't take of this red-head woman out of his head.

* * *

 

A couple of weeks had passed, and the red-head woman was shopping for a new dress. She was looking at one, a ocean blue one. She smiled, it would be perfect. She was about to go try it when her phone rang. Unknown number was written, but she answered.

"How do you feel about dinner ? Tonight, 9pm at the Petrus. I hope you'll wear that dress, I'm sure it'll fit perfectly on you".

She smiled at the sound of Moriarty's voice, and looked around as he mentioned the dress in her hands. Then he hang up. She lowered her head, biting her lower lip. She looked at the dress and went to the fitting room. At 9pm she arrived at the restaurant, the waiter walked her at the table where Moriarty was already sitting. He stood up has she arrived. Jim took her hand and kissed it gently. They ordered and as they were eating she said:

"Took you long enough to call me."

He smiled. "I was busy. Should we do the introductions ? James Moriarty. Hi !"

"Haven't you found my name as you searched for my number ?" Since he didn't answer and took a sip of wine she said. "Lily. Lily Bright."

The dinner went on, they were talking, like normal people, like a normal date, even he none of them had mentioned it, it was a date. They talked about life, society, her job as a thief, his as a consulting criminal.

* * *

 

Months had passed, Lily and Jim were a couple. An odd couple if you like. She knew what he was doing, that he was psychopath, yet she stayed with him. She wasn't scared of him. In some way, she managed to calm him down. When he was near her, he would forget his angst against the world, he would be a normal man. He was, in some way, happy.

One night, on a summer night, he asked her to come over a place. As she climbed over the last steps leading to a roof top she said:

"I hope you have a good reason t get me here, Jim. Especially when I'm wearing this dress." Her voice lowered at the last word as she discovered what was on the roof top. Jim had settled a table with candles and food. All of this with a stunning view over London.

"What's all that for ?" she said with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Can't we have a nice dinner ?"

"On the rooftop of a building ?"

"Well. You know how much I love ordinary things" he replied with a smirk.

They had a lovely dinner, talking about work, just like on their first date. Once they finished dessert she walked toward the edge of the building, looking over London at night.

"Beautiful, isn't it ?"

"You think ?" he asked

"I always loved London especially at night."

"You never mentioned it"

"You never asked"

Moriarty took a deep breath as he right hand was in his pocket. Then he took out a little velvet box.

"Lily ?"

"Yes" she replied turning to him.

After a little second of hesitation, James Moriarty put a knee of the floor, opened the black velvet box and said:

"Lily Bright, will you marry me ?"

It took all James' courage to ask this. Yes, him, the heartless psychopath had recover the luxury of feeling. Lily was shocked, she would have never thought he would, no, could do such a thing. And as she gave him the smile which he alone had the right to have she said "Yes".

Jim stood up, put the ring at her finger and kissed her. At this moment they were the happiest criminals.

* * *

 

A month had passed, James and Lily were preparing their wedding while stealing and killing people. It was a winter night. The couple went out of an opera, laughing. The snow was slowly falling. They were walking down the streets towards their home. Moriarty's phone rang.

"I need to get that."

"All right, I'll be right there", Lily said with a soft kiss on his lips.

He smiled as he picked up his phone. Lily was walking around, looking at the shops' windows. Jim kept looking at her, like a comfort. She got by an alley to look at a shop, Jim was too busy talking now. She was so happy. Jim was talking, then he heard it. A gunshot. He looked up, but she was gone. He shouted:

"Lily ?"

He ran towards the direction she took, then by the alley he turned his head and saw her. Lying on the floor, a bloody hand on her stomach. He ran to her, kneeling at her side. The sight was making him loosing control. He took his phone and called 999.

"Hello. Yes, my fiancé had just been shot in an alley at the corner of Endell Street and Odhmas walk. Please hurry".

He was loosing his temper, loosing his mind.

"Come on Lily, stay with me"

"Jim" she said coughing and choking of her own blood.

"Hush, don't talk. Just stay with me"

As much as he could, he tried not to show the tears in his eyes. He has never been so vulnerable, so human.

"Jim please. I...I... I love you"

"I love you too" he gently said before kissing her. As he did, the pressure from her hand stopped. He backed away, realizing what happened. He was standing there, watching her dead body, losing his faith for life, for love, for the world. He stood up, confused, the engagement he gave her in his hand, and as the sirens of the police and ambulance arisen he watched his world collapse with eyes full of angst.

* * *

 

Maybe that why he remembered this. As he was standing by the pool where he killed Carl Powers, Sherlock Holmes pointing his gun at him, told him that people had died with the recent explosions. Maybe that's why he answered: "That's what people DO !" in a scream. Because for a second he saw her face,with the smile she was only giving him. He remembered that she fooled him and turned him into a man. A broken man, with an engagement ring in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this.  
> I'm sorry, if the overall look of the text looks messy. I still don't know how to style the text on Ao3. ^^"


End file.
